myat40fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cookie111
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have My AT40 Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Just letting you know that I added the Diplo links to "Elastic Heart" and I noticed you didn't include Bebe Rexha among those featured on "Hey Mama" (easy mistake since she wasn't acknowledged early in its' chart run) so I added Bebe's name to the featured credits and I also linked Bebe for "Me, Myself And I" since she did have a hit on her own ("Can't Stop Drinking About You"). Hope you don't mind. Jmpdj (talk) 04:38, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I apologize but I had to change the 12/20/2003, 12/27/2003 and 1/3/2004 charts to reflect the following: 12/20 and 12/27/2003: AT40 aired the Top 100 of 2003 AT40 never aired the R&R chart that would've been used for 12/20/2003 On 1/3/2004, the 12/27/2003 chart aired on what was Casey Kasem's final AT40 paving the way for the Ryan Seacrest eraJmpdj (talk) 03:28, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for that information. Now I'm annoyed because I have to re-edit all those pages again. I best get to it! Cookie111 (talk) 01:10, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Just letting you know I was listening to the AT40 show from Janaury 4, 2003 and it turned out Casey was using the R&R chart from December 13, 2002. I pretty much made all the adjustments there were to reflect that. My apologies. Jmpdj (talk) 20:05, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Oh my gosh, seeing you say that makes me want to listen to it too! Thanks for helping again so I don't have to edit all those pages. Now I'm wondering, will it be the same thing for the 1/5/02 chart? I got rid of all the references to AT40 Hot AC and American Country Countdown. Now how do you delete the pages that you already made? And would it be possible if I made a separate wiki section recognizing the other countdown shows related to AT40? I thought that would be a good idea at least. Please let me know and I apologize.Jmpdj (talk) 21:24, August 30, 2016 (UTC) You can make your own Wiki on other charts. You can do the Billboard Hot 100, the Country Charts, the Hot AC charts! You can call it the Music Charts Wiki! Sounds cheesy, but that's the only name I can think of at the moment. And if you want to delete a page, go to the Edit button, and click the downward button, which will show Delete, and you can delete the page. Plus, you haven't updated the encyclopedia. I thought you would be done with it by this time. Cookie111 (talk) 01:08, August 31, 2016 (UTC) I can't seem to find the delete button. Maybe that's for moderators (which I'm not apparently).Jmpdj (talk) 03:34, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Wait, you use the computer to edit pages, right? Because it's more difficult on your mobile device. Cookie111 (talk) 03:36, August 31, 2016 (UTC) I do use my laptop. Yes.Jmpdj (talk) 03:55, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Oh that is nice. I have been told that I need a laptop because my computer is getting dilapidated. But not to worry, I will help you delete the pages. Cookie111 (talk) 14:49, August 31, 2016 (UTC) I added videos for "Cold Water" and "All Time Low" after seeing them on Nick Music. Hope that's alright. I assume these are official videos since they're airing on TV. Jmpdj (talk) 00:20, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Just letting you know the reason why I added "Band" of Boston's songs in parentheses is because there is a wiki of Boston, the capital city of Massachusetts, and I don't want to be adding any of Boston's songs onto their wiki. I really hope that's ok with you. MarioFan41 (talk) 13:13, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I am just curious if you are still active. You clearly have not made an edit since May of last year, if you are somehow still active, please reply. Thanks. --MarioFan41 (talk) 01:36, June 9, 2018 (UTC)